Poison Girl
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Quiso ser su veneno; lo anheló con tantas, tantas fuerzas…


Si Inuyasha fuese mío, seguramente el OST hubiese tenido mucho más rock; pero no, es de Rumiko "la emperatriz del manga" Takahashi. Yo solo uso sus personajes para dar vida a mis historias, sin fin de lucro alguno.

El siguiente drabble nace como inspiración a la canción **Poison Girl** de H.I.M.; una de mis favoritas desde hace más de ocho años (Oh, tierna adolescencia).

Número de palabras: 511. _Es un pseudo-drabble_.

Sin más, **disfruten**.

* * *

**# Poison Girl. **

.

La vio, siempre la vio a la distancia de las vendas, de la formalidad y la misericordia que se le antojó tan maldita y miserable.

Y la deseaba. De una manera repugnante, pagana; espantosa y cruel, devastadora como el fuego hizo a su piel deformada.

Sí. Tal cual.

Deformarla con sus perversiones y sadismos ¡Hacer de esa magnánima sacerdotisa una ramera cualquiera que rogase por su vida con largas y saladas lágrimas que él gozaría de lamer hasta el orgasmo!

El problema eran las vendas. Su cuerpo espantosa e irremediablemente inútil. Era una crueldad de la vida misma hacer de una mujer como ella una sacerdotisa. Y más cruel aún no tener la fuerza necesaria para violarla con sus propias manos. E incluso así imposibilitado de ello sus palabras, viles y viperinas, no sirvieron para corromper su alma.

Quiso ser su veneno, lo anheló con tantas, tantas fuerzas…

Intentó llenar su cabeza de pensamientos contradictorios y desesperanzados, pero el maravilloso rostro de la mujer, lejos de apagarse como guiada por la intoxicación, lentamente cobraba más y más vitalidad y alegría.

Todo por culpa de ese híbrido bastardo. Y su cuerpo ¡Su miserable cuerpo!

Si no hubiese deseado a Kikyô con tan enferma necesidad, habría sido su prioridad abrazar la muerte como el maldito que siempre fue: como un ladrón desalmado y perverso que sonríe ante las puertas del infierno.

Sí, quería abrazar la muerte, hacerla su puta como todas las demás féminas que tuvieron la suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Pero no iba a irse sin que esa mujer fuese suya. No importaba el costo, daba igual el precio ¡Rogó que hicieran de esa mujer suya! ¡Ya!

Dio su piel resquebrajada, su cuerpo deforme. Su alma maldita ¡Lo dio todo por ella!

Y así nació, del intercambio en el borde mismo de las puertas del infierno, el demonio que logró por fin impregnar el corazón de Kikyô con tan dulce y orgásmico veneno.

Entonces pudo verlo, perdido en una oscura nebulosa de caos y destrucción, el brillo de esos ojos de avellana apagarse lentamente hasta la asfixia, la sonrisa desaparecer hasta volverse una mueca llena de amargura, pesar y dolor.

Extremo y agónico ¡Oh! agónico dolor.

Y en ese momento mismo en que la vio ceder ante la muerte, se abalanzó lo poco de alma que quedaba libre de Onigumo en este mundo hacia ella, directo hacia su boca pálida, disfrutando de la sensación de poder finalmente tocarla y manipular de su dolor a su antojo.

Su dolor era un dulce néctar que sabía a tumba y, en el apogeo del nacimiento del más cruel de los demonios, Onigumo tuvo su tan anhelado éxtasis.

Kikyô así había sido suya en el momento mismo en que dejó ese mundo que sólo pareció tintarse de traiciones crueles y mentiras desgarradoras. Y así mismo fue como la esperó en el centro mismo del corazón del híbrido Naraku, paciente al momento de finalmente encontrarla en el infierno, esta vez vuelto un digno depredador.

Anhelaba usar su veneno en ella. Al menos, _una vez más_.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Onigumo o Naraku, por lo que esto me pone bastante nerviosa y ansiosa de sus comentarios.

Esta canción es muy especial para mí. Siempre ha tenido un significado muy romántico y melancólico en mi cabeza, pero esta noche pareció adecuada para darle un vuelco desgarrador.

Yo debería estar trabajando en la carta del foro ¡Siéntate! Y su respectiva actividad de Navidad, así que me despido.

Aprovecho de decir que soy parte de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

Así que por favor **No te quedes callado**. Deja tu comentario si la historia te gustó tanto como para agregarla a favoritos. Y si no tienes voz, o eres ya de frentón _demasiado flojo como para escribir un comentario_, por favor, no elijas ponerla en tu lista de favoritos. ¡En serio lo agradezco mucho!

¡Saludos!

**A**ri.

_Dicen por ahí que leer sin dejar review es tan cruel que puede hacer colapsar tu computadora con un troyano que mandará a todos tus contactos fotos tuyas fangirleando con muñecos de "Crepúsculo". _


End file.
